Barrel's Story
by River of Souls
Summary: What happens when Lock and Shock start going out but leave Barrel behind. Corpse BrideNBc crossover. p.s. Barrel is NOT my favorite character, i just felt sorry for the guy...
1. The New Vistors

It's been 15 years since Oogie Boogie's second down fall, and Lock, Shock, and Barrel tried there hardest to get him back. But they finally gave up and started a hole new life. But the more older they got, the more Lock and Shock started to like each other. They went out for a walk, without Barrel; and Lock asked Shock to merry him. Barrel was happy for them, but was sad that he would be all alone in this dark town. This is the story of how Barrel found his…well you'll find out.  
Barrel was under a tree thinking of what to do with his life. He only had one purpose, was to be a trick-o-treater in Halloween Town. Then a cat screamed across the land. The town meeting was being held. He had nothing better to do. So he went along, but he still got stares at him. I would see why. He was still loyal for Boogie. But Demonic said give him a chance. So the mayor did (and he did this with lock and shock also).

He sat at the back, all alone. "I've Set up a town meeting to say, we will have visitors over for a few weeks, it seemed the dead is over flowing and they need more room. So we might get new people in the town. I want you to be nice and scary to the guests. Thank You" said the Mayor, looking joyful. That's when chatter filled the room.  
"I wonder if my cousin Emily and her new daughter will be coming over" one said in the crowd. "Maybe even my brother Bone jangles will be there to, oh this is going to be so much fun" some else said. "Town dismiss" the mayor said and everyone left to what they were doing earlier.

Barrel was not pleased to here that more people will be living in Halloween town. But maybe he'll he get his other wish granted, but he is just going have to wait and see. It was the very next the visitors came along. It seemed this Emily and Bone Jangles he heard about married and had a daughter named Alice. To you she may look like a normal girl. But she had blue skin, skull bow ties, a black short nun dress, black and red stocking and arm warmers, and black has black can be shoes. Barrel just stared open widely and the girl giggled at him. He turned away and met the other guests. There were two that died from swords long ago. Even was a cook, which died just from a nasty cough.

Barrel was not so happy at all, matter of fact he looked a bit gloomy. He left the Town Hall and went to the spiral mountain, which he sat there all alone. Below him he saw Lock and Shock enjoying a frightful evening. He started crying, then he heard a voice behind him (which sounded like some little girl) saying "what's wrong". He turned to see the dead girl he saw earlier. "What of your friends disserted you just because they fell in love and you were left alone to rot, how would you feel" He asked, sounding angrily. She didn't seem effected at all, but she sat next to him. Took his hand, and said… I'm sorry but I'm going to the leave the story there, but yes it does have my two fan fiction characters Demonic and Zinc in this story. This is not really a sequel to the other story, but I thought this would a good story to put up because of Valentine's Day.


	2. Getting the guts to Talk

Now then were we left Barrel hanging is that he saw this cute dead girl, which she herself was flirting with him. She said to him "It would hurt if my friends left me, but no one is alone. All you have to do is look". Barrel just stared, turned a bit red and left. "Anna dear, where are you?" a voice from the distance. Barrel took no notice, and left to his house on the far side of the town. "Here mother" said Anna, the same dead girl Barrel was just talking to. "Where have you been" Emily (her mother) said, looking a bit angry.

"Oh I was just talking to a boy" Ana said, without even looking at her mother. "Oh I see, just wanting to know people, but isn't a bit early for a new boyfriend. Come everyone is waiting, we will soon find out who's moving here and who isn't." Emily took her daughter's hand and brought her back to where the others were.  
Barrel went far away has he could, his house was; well let's just say you couldn't even see the village from his house. He moved from Ooogie Boogie's layer after his friends have married. I mean it was a rip off of Boogie's layer, expect that his was a bit bigger. He went in, and locked the door behind him.

Back in town, the mayor appointed about half the group to live in town, Anna and her parents was part of that group. Anna was happy to see she be living near the boy, but she didn't know his name. So she went to Demonic herself and told her what he looked like. She smiled and said "His name his Barrel, he lives far away from the town. You might not make before nightfall, I'll take you to his house the next morning, meet me at the front gate of my father's house". Then the mayor came along "Demonic, I need you to have Emily's family staying at your house in till we have more houses' built" then the mayor turned to leave. But Demonic stopped him and said "Does my parents know?" she asked. "Of course, he was the one who asked for it" then he left. "Come then, lets get you settled in" Demonic said, she and Anna left town hall.

Next day Anna got out of bed, and met demonic by the front gate. "We have to be a bit quite, no one really is up this early" Demonic said in the whisper and she led Anna out of town. Barrel (of course) was still not doing so good. He got up and went downstairs to fix a spider stew. Then the door ranged. It was Lock, Barrel let him. "What do you want?" Barrel asked, being a bit rude. "I saw you and the new girl talking. So are you going to ask her out?" Lock asked. "I don't know, I don't even know her name" He said sitting down in a chair. Lock sat across from him and said "well why don't you get to know her a bit, then ask her to the Valentine party" Lock said, smiling his sharp teeth. "Oh I don't know right now" Barrel said, holding his head. "Think about it" Lock said while walking out the door. Barrel sighed and he went to his kitchen to see how his stew was coming along. Demonic was of course still wondering why Anna wanted to see him. So she asked "So what's the big deal with Barrel?" "Oh it's nothing really, its just he left before I could really say anything to him" She started to blush Demonic was going to ask, but then she realized she was already at Barrel's house. "Well here you are, I'll be outside waiting for you" she said smiling and Anna went to his front gate, and ranged the door bell…


	3. Demonic Mad

Barrel sat in his chair, waiting for something, but he did not know what. H he heard the door bell, and he answered the door, it was the girl from yesterday. He looked at her, and then to Demonic. "Can I talk to you?" She asked him. He nodded and he opened the door for her. He sat down at his chair, and she sat across from him (same place has Lock was earlier). "Look we were never truly introduced, my name is Anna" she said, sitting back in her chair "Barrel" He said gloomy. "Look why did you leave?" She looked at him, hard and long. He looked up and saw her pretty eyes, then looked at the floor "Look the only girl that was ever in my life was my friend Shock; I guess I just felt awkward". "I see, well I'll leave you alone then" she turned to leave. He remembered what Lock said "wait, do you want to do something tonight?" he asked. She smiled and nodded "It's a date then, meet me at spiral hill at 9'o clock sharp, you'll take me somewhere. Don't forget I'm still new here" then she walked out the door. He stared at the door, looking like it might bite him. He ran upstairs, it go pass out.

"I don't know what's so bad about him, everyone can have a second chance" Anna said to Demonic, getting ready to leave. "Look he didn't get one because he helped Oogie Boogie twice, to try and kill my father and anyways what am I going to say to your parents when your not here. That you gone out with a…oh I don't know" Demonic said, looking a bit scared. "Well just tell my parents and yours that you're going to show me the town, so you can spy on Barrel to make sure he does not do anything tricky" She said, brushing her hair. "Fine, but I won't forget this" She said grumpily. It was 7:30, so barrel got dressed quickly. Got some dead blue flowers and he headed to spiral mountain. He bypassed the town, for he wouldn't be stared at. Then he saw her, look has pretty when he last saw her. He sat next to her and handed her the flowers. She smiled at him and she hugged him. "So where are you taking me" she asked. "Well I thought I show where holidays begin long ago" He took her hand and he led her thought the forest.  
"I just hate that the mayor re-opened that forest, or I was going to rip out Barrel's throat" Demonic thought, watching them from behind a gravestone "This is going to be a long night".

Barrel and Anna was having there time of there life. Barrel took her to all the different towns and everyone greeted them happily. Expect for Sandy Claws. He never really got over the hold kidnap the sandy claws thing. But he did give Barrel (and his friends) a second chance. But he kept on getting hit by snowballs. They both wish that the night would last forever. But it couldn't happen. Barrel finally took her home and kissed her on the cheek. Anna blushed "Thank you, it was a frightful evening, I'll see you later" She closed the door behind her. Barrel smiled, and before he left the doorstep he yelled "you are not fooling anyone Demonic" then he turned to leave. Demonic came out of hiding and stuck her tongue at him. "I have no idea what she sees in him; well I couldn't say the same thing for me to" She sighed and went inside.


	4. Lock, Shock, Barrel, enemies or friends?

Barrel got up from the sound of the door bell. He got up and ran to the door. It was Lock and Shock. He let them in. They both sat down and barrel sat across from them. "So I see you got yourself a new girlfriend" Lock said smiling. "Look, were only here to say she not right for you, she's new here, she don't really even know you" Shock said, looking a bit mad. "What do you know about her, if you only came here to yell at me you can leave now" Barrel points to the door. Lock and Shock glared at him and they said "You will regret this one day" and they both bolted out the door. Barrel started crying, what he had done. He just got rid of his two best friends.

He sat there for very long time. He heard the door rang. "If you're here to make fun of my girlfriend, you can leave now" H yelled angrily. "It's me Barrel, what's wrong?" Barrel opened the door and saw Anna. "Sorry it's just I don't know, my friends came here to make fun of you but..." then it hit him, they were using him, to get rid of the newcomers. He knows them, they wouldn't stop at nothing to have a bit of fun, and they were testing me to see if I was worthy to help. I have to stop them he thought. "I'm sorry for everything, but I have to go" Barrel just left her there, didn't say anything more and he closed the door. The only other person that trusted him was Demonic's boyfriend Zinc; he went straight to his house and ranged the door bell. He answered but he was not alone, he heard chattering behind him. "Could I talk to you alone?" Barrel asked "Sure what's wrong?" Zinc asked, closing the door. Barrel explained everything and that he need help. Zinc agreed, but he went back inside to tell his friends that he's going to be out for a while.

"So how we going to handle this" Shock asked, looking a bit scared. "Well since Barrel couldn't help us, he is now are enemy. Oh why did are master have to leave us, How mad he would heave gotten to see the new people here. Well were just going have to get rid of them" Lock snickered. "What do you have planned" Shock asked. "Why dear I thought we would set up a big bomb that will blow up mostly everywhere, that will send the visitors packing" they both laughed and they set to work. They were in the Oogie's old layer. Looking at the old gadgets he used to use. Of course they didn't even know that they were being watch from a window. "This is worse then I thought we can't just barge in there we might get locked up again" Zinc thought out loud "What if there's away to change the bomb's location…". "I know, why don't we send it back to them, wouldn't that work" Barrel asked. "You know that's a great idea, you're lucky I know someone that can change stuff like that around, I will be right back. Hold them off in till I say its clear" and then Zinc was off and Barrel didn't know how long he could hold them off.


	5. Will You Be My Scary Valentine?

Zinc didn't take to long finding what he needed. "Ok all we have to do is had this to the blue wire of the bomb, it seems simple enough" Zinc said showing Barrel what looked like a mini screwdriver. Barrel had an idea, but it could be a bit dangerous. He told Zinc the idea and he agreed, but not willingly. Barrel counted 5 and ran inside Oogie's Layer. He looked mad, Lock and Shock just smiled. "Why are you going blow up Halloween town and everyone in it, someone could get hurt" Barrel said looking very upset. "We're just thinking like are old master would, and only us could understand that, but you, you were just not seeing it. Only because a girl became into the picture." Lock said. Only Barrel knew it, but Zinc was sneaking behind Lock and Shock to put the device on to the bomb. Barrel just hope he wouldn't make any noises. Zinc gave the thumbs up and disappeared through the door. Barrel smiled. Shock was getting annoyed with him "What are you so smiling about, you won't be smiling when we push this button" Shock said holding the remote for the bomb, but she didn't notice that there was something added. Barrel just kept smiling and he ran off. "You can run, but you can't hide too easily" Lock called after him. Together Lock and Shock push the button. Then they saw the spark not heading to the town, but to them. They ran has fast has there feet could take them. They got to the town hall and Boogie's layer was no more.

Everyone came to the middle of the town, no one knew anything. Jack, Sally, Demonic, and The Mayor tried to calm everyone down but it didn't work. Zinc and Barrel was tying up Shock and Barrel. Both Zinc and Barrel explained everything. So the entire town decided to banished Shock and Lock to Valentine's Town. Since if they both like each other, they will fit in perfectly. They can come back only if they shape up there attitude. A month later, Valentine's Town held a big party for Valentine's Day. Barrel of course asked Anna if she would be his date. But first he would have to get over his fear, if she said no, Zinc was trying to help him, but nothing worked. Demonic was helping Anna, but all she did was cried that Barrel won't ask her. Finally he got the courage and came and asked her. She said yes, of course and they both had the time of there life's. Lock and Shock were not too happy with spending the rest of there time with cupid and the rest of the little sweet creatures at Valentine's Town. Everyone was happy that everything turned out all right. Even Jack told Barrel that he told the entire town, that he had nothing to do with it. He was so happy. Barrel became the most popular guy in Halloween town. Sometimes he would play jokes on Lock and Shock in there new town there living in. Since all they did was bug him, it's his time to bug them.

Few years later they both married and had 3 kids, so did Lock and Shock….To Be Continued


End file.
